


The fire was still burning

by nowthatimstronger



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowthatimstronger/pseuds/nowthatimstronger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you bring death to your best friend? What if it wasn't a normal monster?<br/>A short supernatural one shot I made. May continue if well liked, but for now this is what i've got. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fire was still burning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning if jess's death was hard for you, this has the same death in it. You are warned

The fire was still burning when I woke up. I opened my eyes and looked up. She was on the ceiling, bleeding from a stab wound in her chest. The flames erupted around her, as if she was lying in a field and all the dandelions puffed underneath her. I couldn’t move. My blood went cold, my breath held in my chest. All I could do was stare into her cold dead eyes. Eyes that used to laugh and joke all day, eyes that belonged to my best friend. Somewhere I could hear a scream, but I couldn’t tell if it was mine or someone else, noticing the flames from another room.

I bolted up, tangling myself in my sheets. I tried to reach for her, to get her down, to do something. My hand met with the flames, now racing down the wall. It felt unnatural, I knew something had happened, and I was the cause. I saw flashes of horrible places and things. The fire entered my mind and took over. Mass murder, torture, pits of fire, and screams filled my mind. I couldn’t move. Fear kept me still, and the fire fed on my fear. After what seemed like forever of seeing the horrid things, a pair of bright yellow eyes crossed into my mind. They held my gaze as a face and body formed around it.

 Sharply I was back staring at Rachel, still surrounded by fire, but not burned. I felt someone pull at me to come down, trying to get me out of here. But I stayed rooted to the spot, the fire holding me still. Finally the person gave up pulling at me and stood next to me, holding my gaze.

            I saw a pair of hazel eyes before they lifted me up and dragged me out of the room. As we reached the door, I noted that the fire had consumed most of my dorm room. All that was left untouched was her body. The last I heard before I blacked out from lack of oxygen was a dark voice yelling. It sounded like yelling but it felt as if the person was standing next to me and whispering into my ear.

            “Hell has come and we won’t leave easy this time.” I opened my eyes again as I was carried out of the building.

            I looked up at the person dragging me outside. I tried to say something but all that came out was a large, chest heaving cough. I slumped to the ground, trying to regain my sense and to stop shaking. I felt arms grab my shoulder, and trace a large circle on my back, helping to ease the coughs. When I could speak again I looked up at the person who carried me out. He was tall and had long hair that slightly covered his face as he leaned to look at me.

 “It’s my fault she’s dead.” I coughed out.

“No it’s not, you didn’t start the fire.” He replied to me, helping me sit up straight. I grabbed onto his arm.

 “Didn’t you see her back there? That’s not normal. That was the work of something dark, and I brought it here.” The man frowned at me

“You can disbelieve all you want, but I brought it here and I killed her. I even saw the eyes, yellow. It was definitely him.” The man stopped looking around and stared at me. He stared into my eyes, as if trying to tell if I was lying. I started coughing again and he ran circles over my back. As he reached my shoulder I flinched in pain, and he stopped. He looked at my back and saw burns running down my neck and back.

 “Ok. You’re coming with me. I’ll fix you up, than we can talk more about this.” He said to me. I nodded and he helped me up. I stiffly followed him to a black classic car. I couldn’t see the make because of the darkness of the night and my vision starting to go. He opened the back door for me and I stumbled in, lying down on my stomach, careful not to lie on my burns. I could feel the car start as I fell asleep in the back of it, listening to the engine rumble down the road. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Leave any comments or questions if you have any


End file.
